


Heart of Glass

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Lucy [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy Loves Girl, But Girl Has Issues, F/M, Long Suffering Love, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweeping up glass is easier than the task Hitomi is trying to undertake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Glass

When he comes in, the television is on.  
So he knows Lucy is home.  
But she's not on the couch and there's glass all over the carpet. It looks like it might have been a mug, there's still the smell of tea in the air.  
A glance down the hall alerts him to blood smears on the wall and pictures askew, some of them are on the floor.  
A closer glance tells him what's wrong. The pictures that are broken are of Lucy and her mother.  
Mrs. Harrison seems nice enough. But Lucy can't stand her for some reason. She loves her mother but avoids her like a plague. Hitomi, having a good relationship with his parents, doesn't quite understand. But whatever it was, Lucy doesn't speak about it and Mrs. Harrison doesn't want to fix it.  
The news drones in the living room. He really should shut that off. He should clean up this mess.  
The master bedroom is devoid of life, but the bookshelf is knocked over. Books and magazines are scattered everywhere. There are pictures of Lucy and Guinness spread out over the bed, blood on the sheets.  
Hitomi wants to be furious, wants to yell at Lucy.  
But destroying the house is better than her past alternatives. And he doesn't want her to go back to that.  
So he runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "Lucy?"  
"In here," She says.  
He pushes the door to the bathroom open. She's standing in front of the mirror, staring at herself. There's dried blood on her tear stained face.  
Her hair is tangled and he's thankful she wore a black shirt. It lessens the certainty that people will see the blood stains.  
"She did it again," Says Lucy.  
He meets her gaze in the mirror. "I know." But he doesn't know what she did. And if she is a friend, Mrs. Harrison, or Lucy herself. And it sounds crazy to think that Lucy would blame herself in third person, but Lucy has been unhinged in other ways before. This wouldn't be a surprise.  
"When is she going to stop?" Lucy's voice is trembling. Her hands have blood on them.  
He steps into the bathroom. "Probably never." He won't lie to Lucy. And she has never lied to him. Whoever it is will do as they please, Lucy cannot control another.  
"I know." She looks like she might cry again and he feels a twinge of pain in his chest. His emotions are tied to hers - albeit lightly.  
"You should go out," He says, handing her his wallet. He knows he'll regret it. "Be frugal."  
Her brows draw together as her stare at the simple item turns baleful. "I don't want to go alone and everyone is busy today."  
Ah, that explained why she was still home. She didn't have work but all her friends did. She probably intended to relax today until her heart ruptured.  
He isn't sure if he should blame Lucy herself or Mrs. Harrison.  
So he turns his focus on what he is sure of. He extends his hand. The wallet is placed carefully in the center of his palm. Lucy adjusts it so it looks right to her, one of her idiosyncrasies. When he knows she's done, he puts it in his left back pocket. "Get in the shower and we'll go out."  
He has a million and one things he should be doing instead. But he won't be able to focus on them with Lucy like this.  
His eyes linger on the soft skin of Lucy's back before turning away.

He's tired by the time she's dressed. The pictures need new frames and the book shelf needs more screws and the carpet needs a deep clean.  
None of this, he really expects Lucy to do. He should. But he doesn't. He'll have to fix the bookshelf soon, but he won't do it tonight. Everything has a temporary home.  
The cut across her palm must be painful. He wonders what she'll tell the people at work, if they'll believe her.  
Her hair is dry, styled in a way she knows he likes. She's dressed quite nicely. And he feels pleasure at the idea that even though she's depressed and heart sick, she still seeks his approval.  
He wishes he could fix her.  
But he knows that she has to want to fix herself. And he also knows that if she's heart sick over this, breaking what's wrong so it can heal correctly might kill her  
So it's back to the drawing board for him.  
Back to brain storming until he has an idea that will bring peace to Lucy.  
And in turn, bring peace to himself.


End file.
